Prompt 29: Hold You Close
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Charlotte is upset when someone she wants to please isn't happy with her achievements. Thankfully, Ink is there to help her see she's a wonderful person, especially to him. :)


**From my list of Undertale Tickle Prompts on my DeviantArt page. Undertale belongs to Toby Fox. Ink!Sans belongs to Myebi on Deviantart. (Myebi is also known as comyet on Tumblr). I only own Charlotte.**

* * *

 **Prompt 29: Hold You Close  
(Ink!Sans and Charlotte; romantic pairing)**

Charlotte walked into the house and sighed, sitting down on the colorful couch and holding her head in her hands, a few tears running down her face. "Why did I even try? I knew he'd never be proud of me," she said to herself.

She had gone to a writing competition and won a blue ribbon for a short story she had written and had felt very proud of it, but when she had gone to share the news with her father, he had told her that she couldn't go anywhere with her writing. Blue ribbons were simply to placate her and make her feel like she was accomplishing something when she wasn't. She wouldn't be anything more than what she was, he had said. Charlotte had gathered her things and walked away without saying goodbye, her happiness gone.

She now sniffled and leaned back on the couch with a sigh. A teleporting sound reached her ears, but she didn't move, knowing it just meant that Ink was home as well. He spotted her instantly and smiled. "Charlotte!" He exclaimed happily, but his face fell a bit when he saw her down-trodden state. "Charlotte, what happened?"

She sighed and sat up, her long brown hair falling a bit in her face and she pushed it back with another sigh. "I won a blue ribbon," she said softly. "But…he wasn't happy for me."

Ink kneeled down in front of her. "Your dad?" He asked gently.

Charlotte nodded before she broke down, sobbing harshly. "I…I can't please him!" She exclaimed before her voice got choked up and her shoulders heaved as she cried.

The painter skeleton moved to sit beside her and slipped his arms around her waist, gently pulling her back so that she was leaning against him. She let him and grabbed onto his shoulders as she continued crying. "Shh," he gently soothed. "I'm here, my lovely author."

She sniffled a little before coughing slightly. "I-Ink?" She whimpered.

"Shh, just let me hold you close, Charlotte," he said softly, pulling her closer and hugging her. "Just stay here in my arms."

One thing Charlotte had always loved about Ink was that he could always calm her down and get her mind off of whatever was bothering her. She laid her head on his chest and sighed softly, clinging to him while he gently wiped away her tears with the end of his brown scarf, something that made a small smile appear on her face before feeling gentle fingers gently tilt her chin up and seeing the skeleton's face move closer to her own before gentle, familiar lips pressed lovingly against her lips. Closing her eyes, she tilted her head up a little bit more and Ink responded by deepening the kiss, making her sink more against him as they kissed for a bit longer before breaking away very gently and Charlotte leaned her head down, taking a few deep breaths before looking back up and finding herself staring into Ink's unique eyes. "I was really hoping my father would be proud of me," she said. "But…I should have known that no matter what I do, he'll never be proud of me."

The painter skeleton gently leaned his head against hers. "I'm sorry, Charlotte," he said softly.

She just sighed again. "Why isn't he proud of me, Ink?" She asked. "I…I just…," she trailed off.

Knowing he had to tread carefully as he didn't want to badmouth her father but he also wanted to comfort her too, Ink began stroking Charlotte's head gently. "I think…I think he doesn't listen," he said gently. "From what you told me, your father only listens if it's something he wants to hear, like if you told him you were going to be a lawyer, he'd give you his attention."

Charlotte nodded. "That describes him perfectly," she said, another sigh leaving her.

"And when you try to please him, he instead shuts you out because it's not what he wants to hear," Ink continued. "Which is not only sad, but also a shame, because if he decided to listen to you and see what you have accomplished, he'd see the person that I see when I look at you."

She looked up at him and he smiled at her, gently brushing her cheek with the backs of his fingers. "You're an amazing person, Charlotte. You're a wonderful author and the most beautiful girl I know," he said as he reached into her bag that was nearby and pulled out the blue ribbon she had just won for her short story. "And a blue ribbon means that you are on the road to success, because to reach the big goals you have, you have to take baby steps first and as you go on, those steps become longer and you'll be closer to your goal as a result."

The brown-haired girl looked up at him with a rather stunned look and he smiled again. "I love the stories you write, Charlotte. I look forward to reading them when you've written them," he said. "And a few times, I've painted the pictures I see in my mind from your stories."

Charlotte leaned her head on his shoulder. "You think…You think I'm a good writer?" She asked.

He smiled. "You're my favorite author," he said, making her giggle a little before she suddenly looked mischievous and snuggled closer before she grabbed his big paintbrush on his back and sprung up over the back of the couch. "Hey!" Ink cried out in surprise before turning to see her standing there, giggling again.

"Catch me if you can, Ink!" She said and ran down the hall. He jumped up and gave chase, chasing Charlotte into her room where he caught her and they fell on her bed with him hovering over her and he took advantage of that to wrap his arms more firmly around her as she laughed and he chuckled.

"I've got you, my lovely author," he said. "I'm going to hold you close and not let go."

Another laugh escaped Charlotte. "You silly skeleton. You've got to let go sometime," she said with a grin.

"True," he said. "But only after I make you laugh yourself silly."

His fingers moved to her stomach quickly and he began tickling her, making the brown-haired young woman let out a squeak of surprise before she started laughing. "Ink!" She laughed out before he gently pinned her and continued tickling her stomach and sides, knowing those two spots made her go crazy with laughter while he nuzzled his face into her neck, which made her squeak again before laughter took over again.

The Protector of the AUs smiled as he heard her laugh and closed his eyes softly to savor hearing her laughter before he heard her start gasping a little for air, which made him stop and again hold her to him as she regained her breath and looked up at him with a smile. "Ink…I don't know what I'd do if I didn't know you or didn't have you in my life to help me through times like these," she admitted.

Ink smiled and leaned his face closer to hers. "I don't know what I'd do without you in my life, Charlotte," he admitted, kissing her again and she kissed him back, holding onto him as he held her in his arms in a loving manner, soothing her while at the same time showing her how much he loved her.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
